deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Season 2 End Celebration Battle: The UNSC vs The Union of Allied Systems
Well, its been a long, but enjoyable season for me. I've improved my format and battle writing skills quite a bit, and have made a few friends along the way. Now, I get to make a battle I've wanted to do for a while now. The UNSC, The expansionist military that fought a brutal war with the Covenant! VS The Alliance!, The lawful government hellbent on keeping the peace in the Verse! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? 'UNSC' Bio: The UNSC, short for United Nations Space Command, serves as the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. Formed in the 22nd century when various governments were clashing for supremacy, the UNSC used heavy militarization and propaganda to their advantage and defeated the fascist and communist forces. Prior to the Covenant invasion, the UNSC received accusations of fascism, and was in the middle of a bloody war with the Insurrection, a violent terrorist group trying to liberate the colonies. The Insurrection was briefly pacified by the Spartan-II program, who were eventually forced to turn their attention to the Covenant. The UNSC eventually triumphed over the Covenant after extremely heavily casualties, including the death of Master Chief, one of the last Spartan-IIs. After a period of unsteadiness, the UNSC quickly came back, more advanced than ever, with a new Spartan program and more powerful military. 'UNSC Ground Force' Troops: UNSC Marines Bio: Marines are the basic troops of the UNSC. While not as skilled as the ODST's or Spartans, they make up for it with versatility and numbers, alongside their armor, which covers them head to toe in protective padding. Weapons: Primary: MA5B Assault Rifle. Has 60 rounds per clip, a range of 300 meters, and an automatic fire rate. Secondary: M6D Magnum Handgun. Has 12 rounds per clip, a short to medium range, and a semi-auto fire rate. Explosive: M9 HEPD Frag Grenade. It has a blast radius of 14.75 meters, Special: Flamethrower. It has 100 fuel units per tank, and a range of 13.4 meters. Gunship: AV-14 Bio: The AV-14 Attack VTOL, also known as the Hornet, is a United Nations Space Command assault and reconnaissance aircraft. The Hornet is capable of fulfilling multiple roles from close air support to special forces insertion. Weapons: GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons (2) Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System Twin Missile Launchers The Bomber: Broadsword Bio: The F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter, also known as the Broadsword, is a versatile and well armed A/X strike fighter typically used to engage space craft of equal or superior weapon capabilities and evasive flight capabilities in low to zero gravity conditions. As its kind has few equals within the UNSC's arsenal, the Broadsword was designed to address the incredible firepower displayed by the fighters of the Covenant such as the Seraph and Space Banshee. Weapons: Autocannon ASW/AC 35mm MLA (2) Missile Launcher ST/MMP (2) 'UNSC: Space Fleet' Powerhouse: Halycon-class cruiser Bio: The Halcyon-class light cruiser (Pronounced 'hal-see-on') (known as Human Attack Ship class C-II by the Covenant) was a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed by Dr. Robert McLees in 2510, with a Hull classification symbol of SCS. Their service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was costly both to construct and to maintain, lack of speed, poor armament, and concerns about their tactical viability. They were subsequently replaced by the Marathon-class heavy cruiser. Despite the inherent disadvantages of the design, if upgraded appropriately and handled well, they could be among the most effective, and likely the most expensive, ships in the UNSC Navy. Weapons: 1 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon 4 Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles 6 Archer missile pods 6 Twin 50mm point defense gun turrets Support: Paris-class frigate Bio: The Paris-class heavy frigate is an escort class ship in the UNSC Navy. It fought in numerous battles including the Fall of Reach and Requiem Conflicts. They are manufactured by Sinoviet Heavy Machinery. In 2557 several Paris-class heavy frigates escorted the UNSC Infinity along with some Halcyon-class light cruisers. Weapons: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) Archer missile pods (40) 30 missiles/pod Point Defense Gun (12) Twin Defensive Railgun Turrets (5) Fighter: Longsword Bio: The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. The starfigher has been in service as early as 2517. Weapons: 110mm Rotary Cannons 120mm Ventral Guns ASGM-10 Missiles (4) Resupply Canister Bomber: Shortsword Bio: The B-65 Suborbital Long-Range Bomber,1 more commonly known as the Shortsword, is a UNSC atmospheric bomber used primarily for short-range, heavy payload bombing runs against enemy ground targets, especially Covenant forces. The bombers were in use by the UNSC by at least 2531. Weapons: M995 ASW/AC 30mm MLA Maastricht/Raleigh Ordinance Delivery-Application System Conventional payload *Mark 208 Bomb *GBU-1105 Cryo Bomb *XGBU-302 Disruption Bomb Nuclear payload 'The Alliance' Bio: The Alliance is the central government of the Verse. It was created after the central planets of the universe did battle with the outer planets that wanted to break away from their jurisdiction. After six long years, the outer planets were defeated. The Alliance is supposedly run by a parliamentary government. It continues its pursuit of any remaining Independents, and is deeply corrupt in much of the outer planets. According to the creators of Firefly, the Alliance as an organization is not evil, it's just plagued with idiot optimism and thinks it can make people better. 'Alliance Ground Force' Troops: Alliance Troops Bio: The men and women who serve in the military are well-trained, disciplined, and are issued state-of-the-art firearms and body armor. However, like any other immense organization, the military has its share of blackguards, idiots, and scoundrels who can be bribed, bluffed, or fooled. And, yes, the occasional soldier might fall asleep on guard duty. But don't count on it. Most troopers in the Alliance military are dedicated, smart, and know every trick in the book. Weapons: (NOTE: Based off of shaky info, due to lack of info on Alliance weapons.) Primary: Assault Rifle. Has 30 rounds per clip, an unknown range, and an automatic fire rate. Secondary: Pistol. Has 10 rounds per clip, an unknown range, and a semi-auto fire rate. Explosive: Flashbang Grenades. Special: Laser Gun. Doesn't have an exact amount of rounds per battery pack, but still has limited shots per pack, fires in short bursts to prevent overheating, and has an unknown range. Gunship: APEC Bio: Despite the Alliance Patrol and Enforcement Cutter friendly sounding moniker of ‘Cutter’, The APEC is in fact a gunship. It is made as a fast patrol vessel, with enough cargo capacity to confiscate illegal cargo. It is fast, heavily armed and armored, and is almost always dispatched in groups of two or three. Any smart smuggler will have to stop and prepare to be boarded in the presense of these craft. Like the Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel, the APEC is capable of longer missions but its small crew space makes it somewhat uncomfortable for extended missions. Instead, it is most often deployed from Crete-class Carrier. Weapons: Nosegun .2-lb autocannon 2000 round magazine Missile Load: 20 tons Bomber: Foxbat Bio: The GB-106 Foxbat was a small combat craft and dedicated ground support platform armed with a light autocannon, a variety of missiles, and three tons of free-fall bombs. It was a short-range craft with no pulse drive and must be either surface-based or operate from ships. Physically, it strongly resembles the Alliance skiff, and was sometimes confused with that atmospheric craft during the heat of battle. Weapons: Light Autocannon Missiles. Three tons of free-fall bombs. 'Alliance: Space Fleet' Powerhouse: Crete Class Carrier Bio: The Crete-class Alliance Carrier was designed as a supplement and possible replacement for the Tohoku-class cruiser. Though much smaller (10 million tons) than the Tohoku, the vessel has longer range, higher speed, and a better cruising duration than its larger contemporary making it the superior vessel for operations on the Rim. It was also less expensive to build in large numbers and, with a crew of only 1200, much cheaper to operate. The Crete's primary purpose was to serve as a support base for small craft. Weapons: 200 point-defense weapons. Defense for escort vessels. Support: Longbow-class patrol cruiser Bio: The Longbow-class Patrol Cruiser was a class of ship that was used in the Union of Allied Planets Navy. The Union of Allied Planets often deployed Longbow cruisers when it had to maintain a military presence but did not want to dedicate a massive Tohoku-class cruiser. Displacing 640,000 tons, the Longbow was more than enough to overwhelm the average pirate squadron or planetary militia. The Longbow was still deceptively well armed, however, and carried a pair of heavy cannons, a dozen point-defense guns, 360 missiles and over a thousand jammer/decoys into the narrow hull. This was supported by more than fifty small craft and room for over 3000 troops, making the it a very flexible vessel well suited for space superiority, interdiction, piracy suppression, and ground assault missions. Even with this impressive firepower, Longbows were rarely deployed alone and were usually grouped with smaller support vessels. Weapon: 2 Heavy Cannons 12 Point-defense guns 360 missiles 1000 jammer/decoys Fighter: Alliance Gunship Bio: An Alliance gunship was a spacecraft slightly larger than the size of a standard shuttle. These vessels were operated from Alliance cruisers, and seemed to be mainly used for escort. The term in common usage was often applied to both the ASREV and APEC spacecraft, both of them characterized by being small, short-range vessels with small crews and heavy firepower. Weapons: 1 pound auto-cannon with 200 rounds. 8,000 pounds in bombs. 16,000 pounds in missiles. Bomber: ASERV Bio: The Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel (ASREV) was a heavily armed Alliance vessel slightly bigger than the shuttles on Serenity. One of these vessels was used by Womack and his crew, to pursue Serenity. Weapons: 1 pound auto-cannon with 200 rounds. 8,000 pounds in bombs. 16,000 pounds in missiles. 'X-Factors' UNSC vs Alliance 95 Experience 70 The Alliance, while tough, really hasn't foes much far beyond the Browncoats, Reavers, and occasional pirate or smuggler. Meanwhile, the UNSC has done battle with the Insurrection for decades, the Covenant for a decade, and more recently, the Prometheans. The Alliance can by no means compare. 85 Brutality 100 The UNSC forces are tireless, and will do whatever it takes to ensure their survival. However, they will not subject colonies to drugs that turn them into murderous rapist psychopaths, subject children to physical and mental torture in an attempt to create supersoldiers, or have dangerous operatives roaming the galaxy, causing heavy casualties to friend and foe alike, all for the sake of order. Since that list was oddly specific, you can guess the Alliance has done all those things. 85 Tactics 85 Both the UNSC and Alliance have good tactics. The UNSC uses tactics that involve operating with the main infantry as a full force, while backed up by special forces and vehicles operating against the enemy in different areas of their lines. The Alliance used tactics of outright military strength, overwhelming foes with troops, and then finishing them off with heavy support from their powerful ships and fleet. Both factions are evenly matched. 85 Technology 75 Neither the UNSC or The Alliance are part of the most advanced military forces out there. (Terran Dominion, Imperium of Man, and GAR all come to mind.) The UNSC's weapons fire rounds used since the 1990's, and the Alliance hasn't come close to perfecting energy weapons, still relying on modern-ish firearms. What wins it for the UNSC is the advances they've made in space travel with their fleets, and their adopted weaponry from the Covenant. 80 Troop Discipline 85 UNSC forces are trained to be fearless, but they're still human. We see and hear them panicking when confronted with overwhelming odds all throughout the series and books, and are on the brink of retreat constantly. The Alliance forces commit brutal acts to ensure order, desensitizing them to the war, and were shown to have some degree of courage when confronted with terrifying odds, like their confrontation with the Reavers, despite the Operatives look of panic, the fleet held its ground, and a ground force was later dispatched to do battle with the Reavers, only avoiding them due to River killing all the Reavers. 'Army Numbers' Ground Battle Each side will have: 250 infantry 50 gunships 25 bombers The Space Battle Each fleet will have: 1 Powerhouse 10 Support 200 Gunships 100 Bombers 'Notes' * The battle will be set in a city swept clean by a Reaver attack, the UNSC will have landed there first and are on the defensive, while the Alliance will be attacking them. * The first person to say either faction wins for just a better space fleet will be flayed alive. *Voting ends next Wednesday. *FUN FACT: The UNSC and Alliance are surprisingly similar, almost photo-negatives when it comes to their morals. The Alliance is evil at first glance, but good and well-intentioned after further look, while the UNSC is good at first glance, but is corrupt and a borderline dictatorship after further look. Category:Blog posts